


Naughtly Doodles

by Auroralunatica



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anatomy? I don’t know her, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Bottom Paul, Cum Swallowing, Deep throat, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'm alredy regetting this, John thighs are very much appreciated, Lace Panties, M/M, Martha!! I'm sorry girl your innocente eyes had to witness this, McLennon, NSFW Art, Poor John, Smut, naughtly john, tags might change if I'll ever decide to post something else idk, this is very di very dirty I warn you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroralunatica/pseuds/Auroralunatica
Summary: I'm sorry this is not a Smut List update... But hey! I'm in quatantene too and what a better way to spend it than drawing shameless dooldes? LOL This doesn't made much sense but I know that there might be someone out there who could appreciate some John in lace panties ahahah.This might even become a collection of my naughtly doodles of prompts you send me... Who knows?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 138
Kudos: 367





	1. Lace panties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is not a Smut List update... But hey! I'm in quatantene too and what a better way to spend it than drawing shameless dooldes? LOL This doesn't made much sense but I know that there might be someone out there who could appreciate some John in lace panties ahahah.  
> This might even become a collection of my naughtly doodles of prompts you send me... Who knows?


	2. MARTHA NO! SILLY GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is from a prompt I recieved on tumblr I hope you'll have fun!   
> "Martha take a bite out of John's thigh because she thinks he's doing something that is hurting Paul"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Naughty doodle request! John up against a wall in the studio. Paul on his knees, fingers on John's fly, and looking up at him with those eyes. Preferably circa 1966."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got little (MUCH) carried away and fast! I apologise if the prompt isn't really what should have been... I hope this will do anyway :)  
> Note: I take propts for this serie, is pretty much all the naugthly things that inspire me in the moment, sorry in advice if you ask something and I won't post nothing... unfortunately I'm a lazy and tired person most of the time ehehe.  
> anyway... this is really too much LOL I'm ready for the gallows.


	4. Song Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehy! I'm here after what it seemed a century to me with a new sin lol.  
> I wanted to thank you all for your support, it really means a lot to me <3  
> P.S. I’m still not able to make justice to the teddy boy haircuts...  
> Also! Pls don’t repost my work without my permission
> 
> Edit: I’m sorry I now realise that this is truly embarrassing, I’ll be thinking in these days if remove it...


	5. Hamburg Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA! I'm back after what seems a century to me (but its not)  
> did you miss my messy stuff? lol  
> I actually made these A LOT of time ago, I reopened em today and I thougth "why not" this isn't the best but will do with the caosh that is this collection. (THERE ARE TYPOS I DON’t CARE)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some subby John request I've done on insta


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other insta request I took a while back... pls god forgive me for the last ones...  
> * this contain a foursome Paul/John/George/Ringo and a Paul/Mal, if you feel uncomfortable don’t look at it pls*


End file.
